You Have To Get Him There First
by Sun-Dried
Summary: Artemis Fowl's induction into HIVE is long overdue- but his father is causing problems. Nero has come up with a plan to convince both father and son to allow Artemis to head to HIVE. The question is- will it work?
1. Father and Son Both

**Hello Everyone! I've been thinking about this story for quite a while now, so I pounded out the first chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it yet, and that decision partially depends on your feedback! There need to be more Artemis Fowl/ HIVE crossovers in my opinion- they were practically written for each other!**

**This takes place After Zero Hero for the HIVE arc, and after the Opal Deception for AF. Otto and Co are sixteen (I think- third year, right?) and Artemis is fourteen.**

**Also- I haven't read Artemis Fowl for at least a year-and-a-half, so I may be kinda rusty. And I still haven't read Aftershock yet- getting the books from Britain is sooooo hard! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HIVE or Artemis Fowl.**

~Chapter One~

"I want him," Nero stated simply, spinning his chair around to face his partner in crime.

"I've already told you, Fowl doesn't want him to go," Raven said, exasperated. She'd been saying the same speech for the last few years, it seemed. It never changed. "He has turned away from GLOVE, become "good", if that's what you want to call it."

"He became a humanitarian! What criminal mastermind can change that fast?"

"One who's been though a lot, I'm betting."

"Well, I've been through a lot, but you don't see me becoming a humanitarian."

"Only in some aspects."

Nero glared at Raven for a moment before returning his gaze to the computer screen.

"What we need to do…" Nero murmured, thinking out loud, "is convince the father, then get to the son. HIVE is the only true place for him- he shouldn't be out there gallivanting with fairies and what-not."

Raven frowned. "He still thinks he's the only one who knows about the fairies?"

Nero nodded. "Him and a few select others, like his bodyguard."

"Butler…" Raven almost growled. She had heard of the Butlers- they were considered some of the best bodyguards in the field. She hadn't yet fought them, but she was eager to try her skills against the man. She could make mincemeat of the sister, Juliet. The girl was too young and inexperienced.

"While it is remarkable that the boy found them at such a young age, he was far from the first," Nero went on to explain. "GLOVE has known of their existence for the last century- there are signs everywhere if you look. Plus, they're becoming bolder as the war fades back into history. However, we maintain a strict 'if you don't bother us, we won't bother (or even acknowledge) you' relationship."

"The boy seems to be doing pretty well on his own, why does he need to come here? It'll be a waste of resources trying to recover him, especially with those Butlers around," Raven said bitterly.

"Natalya, sit down, please. You know I don't like it when you stand."

Raven had been leaning against the back of the chair facing Nero's desk, but she reluctantly complied, crossing her legs and then uncrossing them as if she suddenly had too much limb.

"He needs to be here," Nero continued, "because he is a child prodigy. That's it- a _child_ prodigy. He is incredibly capable for his age, but he's not progressing. Ever since he met that Holly girl- fairy, I mean- it seems as if he has let go of the ambition he once had. Ambition is a key factor in any criminal mastermind, and it needs to be fostered at HIVE."

Raven grinned. "But mostly, you just want to make sure he's on your side when he gets older."

"Yes, mostly," Nero smiled in return. "He will be—is already—a formidable force, one I do not want against me. He is on the verge of discovering HIVE himself, in fact. It would be better if that particular meeting were on our terms."

Raven pursed her lips. "Getting him won't be easy… And he'll be coming in late, too."

"I know. I will come up with something," Nero said, sighing.

"You're good at that," Raven complimented. Suddenly, she frowned and put a hand to her ear, listening to her comms. "Chief Lewis wants me downstairs. Apparently Malpense and friends are causing trouble again."

"What is it this time?" Nero asked bitterly.

"Using the Blackboxes to stream live video feed from their Tactical Education class to every student in the school. Apparently Mr. Argentblum is attempting to climb the rock wall."

Nero raised an eyebrow. "That seems uncharacteristically mean of them."

Raven looked like she was sucking on a lemon, already getting out of her seat. "Oh, they're not videotaping Franz- they're taping Francisco's face as he watches him struggle."

Nero couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want me to send them up to you?" the assassin asked.

"No. I have enough to do at the moment without having to scold sixteen-year-olds. Just give them a week's detention with the Colonel. He should enjoy that."

"Very well." Raven disappeared out the door.

Nero leaned back into his desk chair and pondered the Fowl issue. If he didn't get that boy over to HIVE soon, it would be too late for him to be admitted. He would never catch up, genius or not. _Convince the father, and then get to the son_. Nero knew that was the way to do it, but he didn't know how to carry out the plan. _Why not do both at the same time? Win over the father and the son at once?_ It was like the plan had simply appeared fully formed in Nero's head.

He sat up and began typing into his computer. A television screen rose from the mahogany desk, and remained dark while waiting for the person on the opposite end to pick up. After a few minutes, a red Fowl face appeared in screen, a wall of books behind him. Artemis Fowl, Sr. was obviously in the library, and he was obviously angry.

"Nero," Fowl said with as much contempt as was possible to stuff into a single word. "I told you that I didn't want to hear from you again."

"I know exactly what you told me, Artemis, but I'm asking for one last chance. Please let me prove to you that HIVE is the best place for your son."

"For the last time, I'll not have my son become a villain!" Fowl almost stuttered in anger, pacing forward to turn off the video call.

"I'm offering you a compromise," Nero said calmly, and, as he expected, Fowl paused, intrigued.

"A compromise?" the man asked with a little less hatred, looking back at the screen.

"If you let me try and convince you, and you refuse me again, I'll never contact you on the subject of you son ever again. If you do not allow me the liberty of explanation, however, I will take your son by force."

The anger flooded back into Fowl's face.

"You know I could do it, Artemis," Nero said, his face blank. "I don't want to, but I could, and I will if you don't hear me out."

Fowl sat there fuming for nearly a minute until he finally spat, "Fine! What do you want to explain?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that for a few days." Nero moved to switch off the video call. "But Artemis-?"

"Yes?"

"I would have a guest room made up."

**That's it for the first chapter! Ooo, who's coming to stay with the Fowls?- It's not who you think...**

**So often it seems that when people write crossovers, one books characters are more powerful than the others, usually based on favorites. I'm really trying to avoid that. Nero is a man who is very used to working with kid geniuses, so he's pretty hard to impress. However, I tried not to sell Artemis short and made Nero acknowledge that he was, in fact, very unusual and accomplished.**

**If you like it, review! If you don't, review and tell me what I can do better! My continuing of the story depends on it! ~Sun-Dried**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Hullo Everybody! Happy New Year!**

**Thank you so, so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Special shout-out to Sandd, for the first and most enthusiastic review. I really appreciate it. This is the second chapter, and it is quite a bit longer. The following chapters should be a bit shorter, but you never know with me. It is also my first attempt at writing dear little Artemis, so hopefully that went well. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter Two~<p>

Artemis Fowl II leaned back in his desk chair as stared at the screen in front of him. On it, a glowing green radar stuck out from the black background. The thin green line spun, anchored by the center of the circular radar, like a leashed dog.

There was a bleeping noise. Artemis let out a small sigh and touched the high-tech comms unit in his ear, answering the incoming call. He knew who was on the other end even before the caller spoke.

"Mudboy, have you been in my files again?" an annoyed centaur growled through the tiny speaker.

"Don't sound so pleased, Foaly," Artemis muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I just needed a few codes."

"Yeah, codes that were blocked by fifteen different layers of security. Did you perhaps get the impression that, maybe, I don't know, _you weren't supposed to be in there_?"

Artemis leaned in to type a few commands into his computer. "You know you can't keep me out for long, Foaly. Delay me, maybe, but never stop me."

A snort came from the other end of the line. "Oh, please, Artemis. Look me in the eye and tell me how long it took you to bypass all those firewalls."

Artemis internally rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I can't look you in the eyes, as this is not a video call, but if it is an honest answer you want, then I shall tell you: one-and-a-half months. Congratulations, you beat the old record by four weeks exactly."

"This isn't a game, Artemis. I'm serious. Those codes were under a very heavy lock and key for a reason."

"I'm not going to do anything dangerous with them Foaly, I just made a radar. Mind you, it is the best electronic detecting device every made. It would be able to locate a military base a mile beneath the earth."

"And just what are you going to do with such a machine?" There was no denying that a hint of nervousness had entered the centaur's tone.

"I am going to stick by my family's mantra and sell it. To whom do you think- the U.S., China, or the Middle East?"

There was a gasp and the sound of something shattering as it was dropped. "A-are you insane, Mudboy? You can't sell it!"

"Do not worry, Foaly, I'll block any fairy pulses. They won't be able to find you, just their enemies."

"It's not the fairies I'm worried about!"

"Then who are you worried about?"

"T-that doesn't matter right now, Mudboy!"

"Oh, I should probably do a few test runs. I have only just finished the radar," Artemis said as he open a new command page.

"That's a bad idea!" Foaly whinnied.

"What do you care, Foaly? I already know everything about you and your species. I won't find anything new."

"Technically, the fairies and I are different species, but that's beside the point-"

"I don't see why you should be so perturbed."

Foaly changed tactics. "I thought you said that you were leaving villainy behind you! That you were done with this kind of stuff."

"This doesn't concern you, Foaly!" Artemis snapped into the earpiece.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FROND-" Artemis, finally feed up, and ripped out the screaming comm and slammed it on his desk.

The boy huffed and went back to his work. A few world-wide scans, a few interesting finds, then off to the nearest military super power. This new device would be worth twenty million, at least. He could buy Mother a new villa in the south of France and still have a good seventeen million for his own private endeavors.

There. Just press enter, and the secrets of the electronic world would be open to him. Nothing would be hidden from Artemis Fowl.

A finger over the button.

A smile crept up his face.

Now.

"Artemis."

The boy looked up, momentarily irked that his impending discoveries were postponed. However, Artemis' annoyance shifted into interest when he saw it was his father in the doorway to his office. He quickly closed the radar window, hiding his intents from the elder Fowl.

"Yes, Father?"

His father settled in the seat on the opposite side of the desk, crossing his legs. He collected his thoughts before saying, "I was contacted a few days ago by an old... acquaintance of mine. He works with a corporation that I have recently, in the last few years, left."

Artemis was intrigued. His father rarely spoke of his criminal career, especially after returning from his capture.

"This man, Nero, runs a facility. A school, really."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "A school? A school for... what? Children?"

His father looked him straight in the eye, a fiery glint sparking. He spoke very slowly.

"A school for villains."

Artemis just sat there, taking it in.

"Well, a school for very talented and malicious children, more of," his father continued. "The school turns them into criminal masterminds."

Artemis could barely hide the smirk. "Let me guess: They want me."

His father looked uncomfortable. "... Yes. They will try to recruit you. But you _must_ _not let them._ They will turn you into something less than yourself. You will be evil, full of malcontent and hatred and greed."

Artemis looked at him for a long time. "Did you go there?"

The elder Fowl looked hurt and growled, "No. It came after my time."

"Of course. And how are they going to _convince_ me? Are they sending someone? A representative?"

His father's jaw was tight. "Yes. But you must be careful. Nero is tricky; he will use your weaknesses to twist your thoughts."

Artemis allowed a devilish grin to crept into life on his face. _What weaknesses? _"I'll be on the look out," he said dryly. "Now, when is this representative arriving?"

Artemis Fowl, Senior pulled back the sleeve of his suit coat to check his watch.

"About five minutes."

* * *

><p>There hadn't been much to do to prepare for the guest. Artemis, as always, was already in dress that would be appropriate for an audience with the queen. The spare rooms in the Fowl manor were kept immaculate at all times. The landing pad was ready for use.<p>

However, the elder Fowl had taken time to fill his son in on the school. It was called HIVE, The Higher Institute of Villainous Education, and was a spinoff of the international criminal organization called GLOVE. The school's incoming class consisted of thirteen-year-olds, who then went through a rigorous six year program, only to be let out when they were nineteen. Artemis' father had not been able to tell his son much, as HIVE was one of GLOVE's best kept secrets, but he did know that the school was very expensive to fund and had to be relocated once in the past.

"Whatever you do, don't let your guard down," the father had his hand on Artemis' shoulder and leaned over to look Artemis in the eye, "or they will pounce."

Artemis carefully eased his shoulder out from his father's grasp. "All will be well, Father."

Standing out next to the landing pad in between Butler and his father, Artemis let his mind wander. A school for villains actually sounded interesting. The coursework would be rigorous, of course, but nothing a genius like Artemis couldn't handle. What really intrigued him was the other students. Being among other's like him, other children like him. Not being so alone. Because being a child prodigy was lonely, even more so than being an adult genius. At least when you're an adult you don't have to hide your identity. At least when your an adult you don't have people pandering you. At least when your an adult you don't have people look at you like your a freak of nature.

But all that would change at HIVE. He would be accepted. Abnormal, but _normal_. Artemis wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Butler tensed next to him. Artemis wondered why, as there was no helicopter in sight, only a slight buzzing noise that he assumed was coming from the air conditioning unit, though those were rather far away.

Suddenly, a large drop ship materialized fifteen feet above the landing pad. Artemis could help but take a half step back as the ship landed neatly only a few yards away.

_Fairy tech. It must be_.

The engines switched off, and it was only of few seconds of impatient waiting before the hatch at at the end of the drop ship open and out jumped a figure.

A figure wearing a _skirt._

Out from the shadows cast by the ship step a girl. A very blonde, very beautiful girl. She wore cowboy boots with a flouncy, flowery, _short_ skirt and white tee shirt with a blue cardigan over. A necklace hung from her neck, adorned in what Artemis was sure was silver and sapphires. Her California blonde hair curled over her shoulders and made its way to just above the elbows.

Cowboy boots clicking on the tarmac of the landing pad, the girl strode over to the waiting party. Without hesitation, she walked up to Artemis Fowl I and stuck her hand out.

"You must be Mr Fowl," she said with a smile. "Shelby Trinity."

At the smile, the father's face softened slightly and he gingerly shook her hand. "Nero sent you?"

Another smile. "Of course. Who else?"

Shelby moved on to Artemis. He couldn't help but notice she was a good three inches taller than he.

"And you must be Artemis." Another handshake. Another smile. Artemis wasn't so sure he wanted to go to this school anymore if it was filled with people like her.

She sidestepped over to Butler and extended her hand again. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Butler keep his arms crossed across his chest. "You don't need to know my name. You only need to know never to cross me."

Shelby looked rather taken aback. "Oooookay." She turned back to 'Mr Fowl' and said, "Shall we go see the house? It's really quite lovely."

* * *

><p>Artemis hadn't been sitting in his office for five minutes when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," he sighed as he closed the latest report from Holly. She was somewhere is Antarctica, but the report didn't say where.

A blonde head peeked inside and Artemis groaned inwardly. He had taken two hours of Shelby's sweet talk before he had been able to escape to his rooms. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his annoyance.

"Is your father in here?" Shelby asked.

"No," Artemis replied shortly.

"Oh, thank God!" Shelby's pitch had dropped by an octave, and her ever-present smile slipped into a smirk. She walked fully into the room, observing the fine features. "I thought I was going to lose my voice," she groaned as she rubbed her throat.

"You've been pretending?" Artemis asked as he sat stiff in his swivel chair.

"Pretty good, actress, huh?" Shelby raised her eyebrows as she fell backwards onto the coach sitting against the opposite wall of the office.

Artemis moved to the facing coach and leaned back. "Explain," he demanded.

"Nero asked me to come."

Artemis waved his hand, shoving the information aside. "I know, you're trying to convince me to go to your villain school."

"Wrong. I'm here to convince your dad."

"What does my father have to do with any of this?"

"Everything. He won't let you go, so I'm here to soften him up. According to Dr Nero, he could never refuse a pretty face."

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't that counter productive?"

Shelby shrugged. "I just didn't want you think that I was actually like that. Sickening, isn't it?"

Artemis couldn't help but agree. "Tell me about HIVE. What is it like?"

Shelby stretched out on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "It's amazing, really. One minute your sitting in your living room or someplace and suddenly you're in a high-tech helicopter flying to a school for villains. And it's just school, like normal. Well, not really. You do all the stuff you would expect in a school for evil masterminds, like advanced poisons and villain studies and stuff like that, but it becomes normal after a while. That's the scary part, I guess. You have a roommate, and you stay in what we call cells, but they're just rooms, really. There's homework, teachers you like and teachers you hate, bullies... boyfriends. And it's all so _normal_. But you do have to watch out for the giant carnivorous plants," she added with a grin.

"Giant carnivorous plants?" Artemis questioned.

Shelby threw him a wink. "Her name's Violet."

_Violet?_ he mouthed, looking confused. "You said it was normal."

"Oh, that's only when you're in school. It's when you take those unsupervised trips to the outside world every few months that things really get spiced up. Out here," she waved her hand around, "we have homicidal AIs, Otto, long-lost fathers, robotic ninja assassins, Otto, rogue weapons manufacturers, kidnapped presidents, Otto, organic computer viruses, wiz kids, Otto, and other such nasties."

A chuckle came unbidden from Artemis' mouth. "You now have me permanently intrigued."

"Good."

There was a knock at the door. "Artemis," Juliet's voice came from behind the wood, "dinner's ready."

"Thank you, Juliet, we will be down presently."

"_We_?"

"Shelby and I."

"Shelby?" Juliet questioned and opened the door and peeped in. "Oh, hi, I heard you had arrived. I'm Juliet."

Shelby smiled, but it wasn't fake like before. "I'm Shelby."

"Nice to meet 'cha, Shel. Butler's made leg of lamb, so you better get down there before Mr Fowl eats it all."

"Hold on, Juliet," Artemis butted in, "Shelby has to tell me about this 'Otto' person first."

Shelby laughed, "Oh, now that's a story for a different day. Plus, I love lamb." She was halfway out the door when she turned back to Artemis. "Nearly forgot, how's this voice?" she asked, raising the pitch of her voice.

Artemis cringed. "Perfect, if you wanted to be a human dog whistle."

Juliet nearly shrieked in delight as she followed Shelby out the door. "Artemis, you_ joked_! That's a first, most definitely."

With Shelby trying to be extroda-girl and Juliet being Juliet, Artemis thought as he tailed Juliet down to the dining room, this is going to be one long night of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it so far, I'm not sure when the next installment is coming. <strong>

**Winter break is just about over, but I hope I'll still be able to write plenty. **

**Please, tell me what you think in a lovely review! They give me strength to face the day! **

**Happy Reading (and writing!)~ Sun-Dried**


End file.
